Bad News turns Good One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: The bad news was the catalyst of a lot of further decisions but in the end, everything wasn't as bad as it seems especially when it was changed to something special. Past SasuNaru Female Naruto Future ShikaNaru


_**Hekki bits,**_

_**How is everyone doing? I am thinking about posting all the stories I write even if my stories aren't complete but I do have a few stories that are coming to an end.**_

_**Have a good day everyone...**_

* * *

No one believed that it would happen but it did and the person it mostly affected was Naruto. Sasuke found Itachi and succeed his mission on killing him and they all thought he would come back after that instead they found him dead in a pool of his own blood next to Itachi. No one could believe he would do what he did. He even left Naruto a note and no one in the village even had the heart to tell the blonde. They were terrified of his reaction and weren't sure how to go about it. They knew how much Naruto loved Sasuke and how deep their connection was but it was going to scar the poor girl.

Lady Tsunade and Kakashi decided it would be best to tell her together with Yamato just in case the beast inside Naruto wanted to come out.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked because she knew she wasn't allowed out of the village at the moment because of the Akatsuki.

"We need to talk to you about Sasuke." Kakashi started.

"They brought him back but not in the way you think or want," Tsunade said making eye contact with Kakashi for a split second.

They were honestly both scared of Naruto's reaction they didn't even know what to do.

"He's back where?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"He's in the morgue Naruto," Kakashi said slowly.

"What?" Naruto asked completely stunned not understanding what she was being told her face down.

"He is dead Naruto," Tsunade said.

"How? Did Itachi kill him? Because if he did, I am going out there and I am going to slaughter him." Naruto said getting ready to head out the village through the window until Kakashi stopped her.

"He killed himself Naruto. Itachi's dead body is also here. He wasn't the bad guy everyone made him out to be and he will be buried with his own clan. We have a note for you from Sasuke if you want it." Tsunade said as she watched the blonde flinch.

"No, I don't want it," Naruto said turning away going out the Hokage tower not saying a thing.

* * *

A week literally passed and no one knew when Naruto was going to show up and say something for Sasuke or Itachi. The blonde barely left her apartment let alone go to the Uchiha district. She didn't even fight when she heard it was going to be remodeled. They weren't actually going to remodel it without getting Naruto's approval because Sasuke did leave everything to her but they wanted a reaction out of her and they didn't get one. She just grunted and said to do whatever they wanted with it. They knew she didn't mean that but they couldn't get over the heartbroken stare she gave them.

* * *

Another week passed and all the rookies wanted to do something with Naruto to get her mind off of what happened but nothing they did worked. All she ever wanted to do was sleep. They swore she was becoming like Shikamaru with wanting to sleep everywhere. But in her case, she wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

After the month was over it was around Sasuke's birthday and that's when Naruto started drinking and even started to engage in sexual activity. It was heartbreaking for everyone who loved the blonde. They even started to knock her out before she even got the chance to have sex. Naruto wasn't moving forward if anything she was going backward. It was so utterly heartbreaking that every time her loved ones saw her, they wanted to cry themselves.

* * *

After the second month, Naruto was completely hopeless and no one knew what to do so Sakura went to go talk to Naruto and that led to the biggest reaction and fight from her they have seen since before Sasuke died.

"NARUTO YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! IT IS SCARING EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU!" Sakura screamed the anger and hurt clear in her voice and her eyes.

"I do it because it makes me feel better. Leave me the hell alone." Naruto said trying to close her apartment door.

Everyone was outside her apartment looking worried but not saying anything because they were scared of what Naruto might do. Naruto didn't want to do anything with any of them no matter how much they begged and offered.

"Nothing you do is going to make Sasuke come back. Everything is pointless it won't replace who you really want. IT'S NOT GOING TO REPLACE SASUKE!" Sakura said hitting the note everyone was scared to hit.

"WHY NOT?!" Naruto screamed loudly making everyone take a step back shocking Sakura enough to make her move back. "HE LEFT ME BY KILLING HIMSELF! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I FEEL LIKE I'M NEVER GOING TO BE HAPPY AGAIN! AND EVERYDAY IT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE! I CAN'T-MISS HIM ANYMORE! I CAN'T I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto screamed pain in her voice and tears rolling down her eyes. "He didn't even say goodbye," Naruto whispered falling to the ground making Sakura run to her.

That day Naruto opened up. It was hard to get her there but it was a start.

* * *

A few days passed and Naruto was back to being locked up in her apartment. This time she actually cried though. That night Kakashi thought it was best to go into her apartment. When he did get inside Naruto was sitting in her room alone and in the dark.

"Naruto," Kakashi said softly.

"What is it now?" Naruto said with a hollow voice.

"You should read his letter to you now," Kakashi said setting down the papers Sasuke left Naruto.

"Just leave it on the bed," Naruto said but didn't make a notion to move to anything.

Kakashi did just that and jumped out the window after patting Naruto on the shoulder gently but firmly.

Naruto was alone in her room where she didn't want to be at the moment but also didn't want to leave and have any human contact at the moment. She hated Sasuke at the moment and didn't even want to read the papers Sasuke left her. But the envelope that was on the top of the documents kept calling her name like it was telling her to read it so before she even realized it, she just gave in and grabbed it.

* * *

_ Naruto,_

_I want to start by saying I'm sorry. You're probably incredibly mad at me right now. I couldn't live with the guilt after killing Itachi. I found out the truth about the day my clan died and it made me feel worse about killing my brother. If I was honestly speaking aside from my brother you were the only ones alive that I really didn't want to hurt. But my guess is that I hurt you anyway. I loved you for so long that I don't even know when it started but it happened and I just couldn't let Itachi hurt you. When I heard he was going after you from everyone when they explained who Itachi was with and they told me there target was you was the day I decided to go and train with Orochimaru to protect you but I guess I fucked that up too huh? Because in the end I hurt you and made you believe that I didn't care when all I did was care. I think what Kabuto and Suigetsu called me was a Tsundere. That means I'm fluffy on the inside but hard on the outside. _

_You know Naruto the first time we kissed I couldn't get it out of my head weeks after. It was awful but I felt butterflies in my stomach despite it being an awful kiss. I remember the second time we kissed and it was just as awful if not more because it was painful as the first one I couldn't help but touch my lips that time and wonder why the tingling feeling wouldn't go away. Then I started to sneak kisses when we were on missions when you were sleeping. It was quite funny to see your face when you felt my lips on you. The first time we really kissed like we really, really kissed without some outside force trying to make us gave me an outstanding burst of happiness that I felt like I was going to be sick with how wild my stomach was playing with me. My love for you scared me because after a while I did just want to give up getting revenge but then my sight got blurred when you were being targeted and that is something I would never take back because I wanted to protect you because unlike my family I could protect you even if at the same time I was hurting you. _

_I wish that we could have made each other happy but I was too damaged to even make you remotely happy. Yeah, I loved you and a lot of people said that is all that you needed but was it really? Don't you need me there? I started to question so much that I just decided to close off my feelings for you and put them in a bottle and throw them into an ocean. I feel at this moment if you do get the message and I hope you do I feel like I am just burdening you all over again and for that I am sorry. You wasted your whole life to get acceptance from me and the world and love from people that didn't deserve it me being one of those people. I hope you find the happiness that you deserve because I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Naruto Uzumaki with all my heart. Please succeed in your dreams and make my final wish come true. _

_I left you instructions for all my property and everything from the Uchiha estate just to let you know. Live your life happily._

_I love you Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Naruto cried hard she didn't know what to say or do about the note. She screamed so loudly in her apartment that it made Kakashi cringe because he couldn't do anything to comfort his student no matter how much he wanted to help her. It hurt her soul. Her heart was beating so fast that she didn't know what to do or say. That bastard left more in this note that the day he left. Nothing would change the hole in her heart. She loved the dumb bastard no matter what he did.

* * *

Two weeks after that Naruto was found sleeping outside on Sasuke's grave. Shikamaru teared up seeing his friend like this he considered himself close to Naruto not as much as Sasuke but outside of his team he was the closest to her.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said patting Naruto awake.

"Shikamaru, what is it?" Naruto asked wiping her eyes.

"You can't stay out here like this you can get sick," Shikamaru said.

"I won't get sick. The fox will keep me healthy. I can't even get drunk properly." Naruto said sadly as she sat up and leaned against the headstone.

"You know I'm sorry for your loss. I know you don't think a lot of people mean that considering everyone thought he was a traitor and gave up on him I am sorry for your loss because, in the end, it was a loss especially for you." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto said looking up at the dark sky.

"You should come back to our side now," Shikamaru said.

The area went quiet and Shikamaru was sure that he was going to get an argument with Naruto but was surprised by what he did get.

"Your right about that," Naruto said sighing. "But let me dwell for a little bit longer… I will be fine sooner or later." Naruto said as tears streamed down her face.

Shikamaru didn't say anything just sat there lending Naruto a shoulder because he knew he would need it the same way if he was in the same position.

* * *

Two weeks after finding Naruto at the graveyard they had found her in Ichiraku's and were relieved because they needed some normalcy in their village again. She didn't talk to anyone though and everyone let her be. Well, Shikamaru didn't he just sat next to her quietly and let Naruto eat her Ramen. It was calming but unnerving. Naruto did acknowledge him by nodding her head. No one saw the nod but him though, but that didn't bother him.

* * *

A month later Pein attacked the village. It was kind of a good thing Naruto had a lot of pent up anger and pain that she snapped and destroyed half the village taking care of Pein. The fight between the two lasted three hours and had everyone hiding in fear only for Naruto to come back victorious. Naruto walked straight to Shikamaru and leaned on his shoulder completely exhausted. Shikamaru caught her and took her to her apartment without a problem.

* * *

Two months after that the war started and everyone fought their hardest and no one let up. They won the war which was a good thing but they lost another friend and family member. Naruto was still closed off but she didn't talk to anyone about it. It was starting to get to her close friends that she didn't want to talk to anyone. So, they got her out the house and went for food with her it helped a little bit but not as much as they wanted it to.

* * *

No one really expected Naruto to open up again after a while because she was closed off for so long that when she did start talking again, they were shocked. Not Shikamaru of course because he was there every step of the way for Naruto ever since the night in the graveyard and that was almost six months ago.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all I am getting better," Naruto said softly to all her friends in the restaurant that they all went to.

"Your back," Sakura said standing up crying giving her a hug.

Naruto hugged her back and instead of sitting next to her like they all suspected she would do she sat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't seem to mind though and that shocked everyone more. No one knew how Naruto just randomly got closer to Shikamaru. Not one person knew that Shikamaru was the one helping Naruto through it all.

They didn't know that Shikamaru had to get Naruto from the graveyard some nights, that he had to sometimes sleep next to the blonde so she could sleep through the nightmares, or how he had to feed her so she would actually eat something.

Shikamaru did all that without question and more. He knew that the moment he started he had to finish until the end and in reality, he didn't mind being around the blonde. He even saw a little bit of Naruto coming back. He saw the glimpses of the old Naruto surfacing more often than not but there were dark days that Shikamaru wouldn't deny.

"What have you been up to lately?" Naruto asked everyone.

"I'm getting married," Ino said with a smile.

"Really? With who?" Naruto asked.

"Choji," Ino said with a smile as her hand reached out to Choji.

He kissed her hand softly and gave her a smile.

"That's good, congratulations," Naruto said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked because she hasn't really talked to her since the screaming match they had previously.

"I'm better in a way. Not good enough to go on missions or anything like that. I was actually considering not being a ninja at all again." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"What about being the Hokage? That is your dream," Hinata said.

Hinata was really going through a heartbreak too since Neji died but she was out and about, unlike Naruto who stayed away from everybody. Hinata saw comfort in being around her friends.

"I don't want to be it anymore," Naruto said and everyone aside from Shikamaru was shocked.

"But it has been your dream since we were kids." Sakura voiced her shock evident on her face.

"Dreams change just like the person," Naruto said and everyone in the room was shocked.

Now, who was going to be Hokage? That was the only thing that was in everyone's head at the end of the dinner. Everyone that night was unclear of what changed so much in Naruto that made her not want to continue her dream.

* * *

The next time everyone saw Naruto she was with Shikamaru heading into the Uchiha district and no one could even understand what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked following them into the Uchiha district with Ino.

Naruto didn't say anything so that left Shikamaru to talk after he mumbled his signature phrase of it all being troublesome.

"We're here to clean and pack everything up. Naruto decided that she is going to clean out all the houses then sell them." Shikamaru said.

"What about Sasuke's family home?" Sakura asked thinking about buying it.

"I will not sell that one ever," Naruto said walking away ignoring their calls for her to come back.

Shikamaru waved them goodbye and chased after Naruto without any hesitations. Ino and Sakura were shocked and confused.

* * *

Three months later and Shikamaru was sure that Sasuke planned to kill himself from the beginning and had this weirdly concocted plan that he set for Naruto. Why would he plan this for the girl he loved? Did everyone ninja go crazy moments before they knew they were going to die?

"Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because he asked me to," Naruto said as they walked into the hospital.

"What about you having some of your own? With a person, you plan to marry?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Who would want to have kids with me? I'm broken and everyone in the world is moving on without me." Naruto said not making eye contact with Shikamaru.

"I'm not moving on, I am right here with you," Shikamaru said slightly annoyed.

"Do you plan to repopulate the Uchiha clan a different way?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru for the idea.

Shikamaru just shook his head and continued on with the dumbass plan that Sasuke set up before he died. How did he get his brother's sperm anyway? If you really think about it that is quite nasty.

* * *

It was two weeks since Naruto and Shikamaru first went to the hospital to talk about being impregnated with the Uchiha sperm that Sasuke acquired before death. Why? Why did Sasuke want Naruto to get pregnant with his brother's sperm? He couldn't help but sigh about it.

"I think this is crazy and you really shouldn't do it," Shikamaru said.

"It was the last thing Sasuke asked of me," Naruto said as she sat next to Shikamaru.

"But you're going to be pregnant with Itachi's baby. Are you even okay with it? He is one you know what never mind I am with you as much as I can." Shikamaru said softly.

"I told you already Shikamaru I am broken and no one will want to have kids with me," Naruto answered.

"You don't know that Naruto," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was one thing but having Itachi's kid is a bit much in Shikamaru's opinion.

* * *

Three weeks later and Naruto was pregnant with Sasuke's baby. Shikamaru really wanted to cry but he kept it together because at this point the only reason why Naruto wasn't losing her shit was that she was going through with Sasuke's master plan to repopulate the Uchiha's. Shikamaru was still trying to get Naruto to understand that it was a bad idea for her to be a surrogate for Itachi too but he wasn't sure if he could talk her out of it.

* * *

A month passed and Naruto was busy going to the doctor for her pregnancy so he took the opportunity to go to his parent's house. Thankfully his father made it out in time or he isn't sure who he would talk to about his situation.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long." Shikaku said. "How's Naruto?" Shikaku asked as his son walked into the door.

"She's going all out," Shikamaru said laying down on the tatami mats.

"Is it too much for you honey?" Yoshino asked.

"I'm fine, I am just worried about her," Shikamaru said.

"I have to ask son," Shikaku said making his wife and his son look at him. "Do you want to be with Naruto?" Shikaku asked something everyone in the village has been dying to know.

It has been a long time since you saw Shikamaru by himself and not with Naruto. It was like the two were joint at the hip.

"It's... I don't know. At this point, I am just trying to get her to not get a surrogate for Itachi." Shikamaru said.

"So, do you plan on helping her raise the little Uchiha's?" Yoshino asked actually curious.

"If she wants me to help her, I will help her any way I can," Shikamaru answered honestly.

"Son I think you two need to talk about your relationship moving forward. What about marriage for the both of you? Don't get me wrong I don't care if you want to be together but you should at least know if she wants to be with you." Shikaku said making his son mumble a troublesome get up and walk right out the house.

He really wasn't ready for what those feelings even meant and he was pretty sure that Naruto still was in love with Sasuke. He didn't even know how to bring up that type of conversation.

* * *

The nine months for the first baby came quickly and Naruto was in one room with Shikamaru. She will remember to ask Sasuke how he got Itachi's sperm that's for sure when she died. Or maybe she could resurrect them and ask. That would be a bit weird though even for her.

One baby was born and it was a boy which was Sasuke's baby.

"Yozora Uchiha," Naruto said as she smiled at Sasuke's baby boy.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what was going on and he knew it was just going to get weirder from here on out.

* * *

Two years later and Naruto was back in the emergency room giving birth to a baby girl which happened to be Itachi's daughter. This was too much for Shikamaru and he felt ashamed that he couldn't talk Naruto out of doing this but at the same time, he should have known it wasn't going to work because once Naruto set her mind to something it was over with.

"Ai Uchiha," Naruto named the little girl as she looked down at her in her arms.

Naruto wasn't sure how Itachi would feel about having a daughter but that's what he got and he had no other choice but to deal with it.

They were both born from a love that's for sure and Naruto knew she would never let them forget it. Naruto stayed in the hospital and let Shikamaru go home for Shikamaru only to come back.

When Shikamaru came back Naruto was holding Ai and watching Yozora sleep in the bed over.

"You came back," Naruto said as she set the baby down.

"I came back," Shikamaru said nodding his head.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Naruto said with a smile that made Shikamaru see the old Naruto.

"Let's get some sleep while we can," Shikamaru said and got into the bed the nurses brought in here especially for Shikamaru.

That night they slept in the same bed and both realized this was going to be really different for the both of them. The morning was a whole different story that is for sure.

* * *

Five years passed since both of the kids were born making Yozora seven and Ai five. They fell completely in love with the two little ones but who were Shikamaru and Naruto kidding sometimes those two were downright mean and mischievous. Shikamaru and Naruto still didn't have a label on their relationship but they did live together and took care of the kids like they were their own well in a sense they were Naruto's but not Shikamaru's.

"MOMMY!" Ai screamed running to Naruto.

"What my little love?" Naruto asked as her little one ran up to her.

Oddly enough she found that Itachi's daughter was closer to her while Yozora was closer to Shikamaru.

"Yo tried to put me in the garbage," Ai said as Naruto held her.

"I did not liar," Yozora said coming into the room glaring at Ai.

The two looked a lot alike and it was crazy how much they looked like their fathers especially Yozora who looked like the exact replica of Sasuke. It was scary. As for Ai, she had very soft features that made Naruto smile but she still was very much like Itachi in the looks department and the personality. Neither one of them had her eyes but they did have streaks of blonde hair mixed in with their black hair.

Naruto read all of the files they had on Itachi. She didn't leave any stone unturned when it came to him and she found out so much stuff that it made her become a ninja again in fear of something happening to her kids and the whole future generation of shinobi in Konoha.

"What did I tell you about that Yozora?" Naruto said reprimanding her older boy.

"I didn't do it she is just trying to get me in trouble since she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing," Yozora said in an arrogant way that made Naruto think of Sasuke immediately.

In the beginning, Naruto wasn't able to handle it but now she was better with it. She just started seeing this as a good thing because she had something of Sasuke's that made her absolutely happy.

"Ai... what were you doing this time?" Naruto asked putting her baby girl down.

"She was in the basement files reading sealed scrolls." Yozora snitched.

"STUPID YO!" Ai screamed and ran toward her room.

"Mom," Yozora started but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked catching something immediately.

"Why do we live in the Uchiha district? I know you say we're Uchiha's but you're not an Uchiha and either is dad." Yozora expressed.

Both kids were curious and eventually Naruto is going to have to tell them the whole truth. She knew they knew she was their biological mother but they knew that Shikamaru wasn't there real father but treated him that way all the same.

"Yo, do you want to help me with something?" Shikamaru asked from the doorway as he came in with some groceries.

"PAPA!" Yozora screamed running away without any hesitation.

Naruto shook her head that day but soon it was going to come where she will have to explain everything.

* * *

Another five years later and Naruto found herself in the living room with Shikamaru going back and forth about resurrecting Sasuke and Itachi so they could meet the kids.

"Naruto you can't be serious about this," Shikamaru said.

"I am I just want you to agree with me," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed out a troublesome but eventually nodded his head to the plan.

"Thank you Shika," Naruto said hugging him tightly.

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh as he watched the blonde run to her children. In the end, he couldn't help but feel completely crazy about the blonde while she didn't even notice.

Later that night the two Uchiha's were shocked to be resurrected. Yozora looked at his father then glared at him as soon as Naruto started crying and punching him.

"Sasuke what did you do?" Itachi asked as he looked at the blonde with two kids a little girl that looked a lot like him and a boy that looked a lot like Sasuke. "Do I even want to know?" Itachi asked as he looked at the little girl who had bright eyes like she was seeing the world for the first time.

"Naruto why did you bring us back?" Sasuke asked.

"I went through with it," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked shocked because he honestly didn't expect it. Then he looked back to see Shikamaru standing there not moving or anything just watching the whole scene.

"So... this is my little boy Yozora," Naruto said dragging him right in front of Sasuke.

"You had a boy," Sasuke said with a smile.

"We had the boy," Naruto said with a vibrant smile.

She was lucky that she already explained everything to her kids or they would be freaking out.

"Hello," Yozora said politely after looking at Shikamaru and getting a nod.

Sasuke noticed this and was slightly jealous but then he realized he had no right to be.

"Hi," Sasuke said sitting in front of the boy. "How old are you?" Sasuke asked because that was what he was most curious about.

"I'm twelve," Yozora said.

"I was that age when I graduated from the academy with your mother and Shikamaru," Sasuke said softly.

"Were you friends with dad?" Yozora asked his eyes lighting up.

"Not so much, your mom was but that's because they liked to skip classes together," Sasuke said.

"When did you get close to mom?" Yozora asked actually curious.

Sasuke wanted to be hurt from the young boy calling another man dad but could he really after he choose this for himself.

"When we were on a team together. A lot of things happened to make me not talk to anyone and then your mom had a way of opening me up to her. We fought a lot but in a good way because that's how we talked to each other." Sasuke explained.

"Why?" Yozora questioned.

"Because we didn't know any other way," Sasuke answered but Yozora shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," Yozora said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking the kid directly in the eyes.

"Why did you leave mom?" Yozora asked genuinely.

"I was broken and, in the beginning, I wanted to protect her from the bad people that were trying to get her. Then... I just couldn't see past my own grief enough to come back home." Sasuke answered honestly.

"I don't understand," Yozora said shaking his head.

"There are just some things in life that can't be fixed and I was one of them," Sasuke said softly but everyone around heard him.

As that conversation was going on Naruto was introducing Itachi to Ai.

"Ai this is Itachi your father," Naruto said bringing the little girl in front of Itachi.

"You have really pretty hair," Ai said walking up to him bravely.

"You... you had my child," Itachi said completely shocked that the Uchiha mask came off.

"Yes," Naruto said with a smile. "You can move on knowing that they are both in good hands," Naruto said and there was a secret meaning in that statement for Itachi alone to understand which he did making him approach her quickly and hug her.

"Thank you so much you don't understand how much this means to me," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear then went back to the little girl.

Just as Naruto was pulling away Sasuke made the comment about being broken.

"Sasuke everyone is broken in ways that can't be explained and you would have known that if you saw past your own pain," Naruto said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said wanting to approach her but she was already gone.

"MOM!" Yozora called and ran after her not giving Sasuke or Shikamaru a second glance.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said standing up as the brunette walking up to him.

"Itachi why don't you take Ai over to Naruto so they don't get too far away. I want to talk to your brother for a little bit in private." Shikamaru said standing right in front of Sasuke.

Itachi nodded his head carrying the little girl to where he could feel Naruto's chakra. It would always be engraved in him what her chakra felt like no matter how far away she was.

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked.

"You're selfish you know that," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru I didn't know you for one to start fights," Sasuke said.

"I don't but I am tired of you acting like you're the only one in pain when it is clear that you aren't the only one. Do you want to know why she hasn't gotten with anyone since being with you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked like he didn't want to know but Shikamaru didn't care enough to sugar coat it.

"She said no one would want to be with her because she is broken. Never to be fixed, I have always been here since I found her on your grave. She is... it's hard to see her sad. You wouldn't believe what happened after you died and how she became. It took so long to get her to even talk to one of us. Let alone get her out of her apartment at the time." Shikamaru said.

"What got her out of her apartment?" Sasuke asked at least having the decency to look sad.

"Well the first time we got her out it wasn't for long but she eventually snapped and then cooped herself in her apartment again. I don't know what happened after that until I got told by the Hokage to guard her and found her on your grave instead and ever since then I just help as much as I can." Shikamaru said.

"It sounds like she is in good hands then," Sasuke said looking to the side.

"It doesn't mean anything if she doesn't feel anything back for me," Shikamaru said softly.

"Do you love her?" Sasuke asked bluntly looking at Shikamaru with steel eyes.

"Yes, I do," Shikamaru said honestly.

"I'm glad It's you and not the damn dog boy," Sasuke said with a chuckle slouching down as his head went into his lap.

"You know she still loves you right?" Shikamaru asked just as soft as before.

"Not the same way," Sasuke said looking up at Shikamaru. "She is over me," Sasuke said smiling and getting up.

That night Itachi and Sasuke spent that night getting to know their kids in what used to be the Uchiha district and instead was now what Naruto called 'Orphan City'. The only thing that was the same was their house and that almost made both Uchiha cry. The only difference between their house before and now was the fact that it was loud and full of Uzumaki and Uchiha children.

* * *

After that night it was a special anniversary Naruto set up for the kids to have both Uchiha resurrected. No one agreed with her but she thought it was the least the village could do for the brothers. They really didn't have a choice in the matter especially after Naruto became the Hokage.

* * *

A year after Naruto became Hokage she was smiling at her advisor making him wonder what got her so happy.

"What?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I love you, Shikamaru Nara," Naruto said bluntly shocking him. "I love you so much that I think I would lose my mind if you ever left me," Naruto said and he couldn't even stop himself before he walked up to her kissing her.

"I love you too," Shikamaru said.

"So are you ready for another kid?" Naruto asked playfully and Shikamaru almost cried laughing kissing her.

"I would love that," Shikamaru said kissing her again.

* * *

The next anniversary came two years later because Naruto was the only one allowed to use the resurrection jutsu. Yozora was sixteen and Ai was now fourteen and they were ready to see their dad's again to tell them everything that has been happening in their life.

"Hello kids," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Where's your mom?" Itachi asked.

"Right here," Naruto said behind them.

They both turned around to see her holding a baby.

"You gave birth again," Sasuke said excitedly to see the blonde.

"Yeah this little one's name is Sasuke," Naruto said holding the little boy to show Sasuke.

"And this one's name is Itachi," Shikamaru said as he sat in the same spot as always holding another baby.

"MOMMY HAD TWO BABIES WITH PAPA!" Ai screamed excited.

"I'm Hokage now," Naruto said looking at Itachi.

"That's good, now we know someone good is there," Itachi said.

"I think it's time now," Sasuke said tearing up.

"I do too," Itachi said.

"What?" Yozora asked.

"I don't think you need us to come anymore we know you and the village are going to be okay. Your not alone and you have a family that loves you," Itachi said looking at Naruto.

Naruto went to Itachi and hugged him.

"Be safe Naruto and keep my daughter well taken care of. I love you Ai and you too Yozora," Itachi said as his soul left the body.

"Mommy, what happened?" Ai asked.

"He was letting go," Naruto said.

"Yozora be good for your mom and even for you papa. The biggest mistake I ever made was not being able to see you grow up into a man but now I know you will be the best man in the world because your being raised by the best person in the world. She will make sure all good things come to you. Ai it was nice knowing you little one." Sasuke said then looked back to Naruto. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said as he was leaving the body. "Shikamaru you better take care of them," Sasuke threatened as he disappeared.

The kids realized they weren't going to be able to resurrect their real father's anymore but they felt like it was done and they got what they needed.

* * *

The bad news that was the catalyst of it all is what got Naruto the thing she needed the most. It left her happy and with a family that couldn't break and a love that was firm and steady. Sasuke couldn't ask for anything better for the love of his life. The bad news turned into great news and that was all Naruto and Sasuke could ask for. But her love with Shikamaru was everlasting.

* * *

_** Reviews...**_

_**Okay so I know this wasn't planned to go this way but I like the way it came out.**_


End file.
